King and Commander
by Hermia S
Summary: It's been a long time since Tuchanka had a leader. Humanity has had it's share of heroes, but none they owe as much as they owe her. A handful of drabbles surrounding the relationship between Flynn Shepard and Urdnot Wrex.
1. Fireflies

The night of Grunt's Rite, Wrex found Shepard sitting away from the rest of the group.

Jack and Jacob were taking bets towards how many shots of neon green booze the young krogan could hit before passing out, and others from Clan Urdnot were laughing and throwing out a few credits, as well. That was usually exactly her sort of entertainment, which was what surprised him when he realized she wasn't anywhere to be found. Instead, she was sitting in Cerberus black, white, and gold, legs dangling over the side of the cement slab she was perched on top of.

Urz was curled up at her back, though the fishdog lifted his head and then slinked off when he saw Wrex's approach.

"I've never seen you turn down a drink before, Flynn," he muttered, grunting under his breath as he settled his massive form down next to her. When she raised a bottle from where it'd been placed at her side for him to see, Wrex gave a knowing, "Ah."

Shepard took a long drink out of the bottle before passing it over to him. He took the offering without a word and downed the remaining few fingers of liquid. "You never told me there were fireflies on Tuchanka," she said. Leaning forward, hands planted on either side of her knees, her eyes traveled from the ground beneath her to the line of Tomkah trucks and crates of food in front of her to the sky above. With the sun set hours before, there was nothing to see overhead except stars and the faint outline of pale orange clouds. The colors were different from Earth, a palette to match their surroundings.

Closer than the stars, however, there were smaller dots of light, quickly moving this way and that. She hadn't seen many fireflies back home, but she knew well enough what they looked like.

"Those?" Running his thick tongue over his lips for the last biting taste of alcohol, Wrex chuckled. "That's not fire. Probably radiation or something."

Her first reflex was to give him a soft punch in his arm.

Her second was to lean against him, head against his shoulder and a hand curled around his bicep, callused fingers brushing over his warm, leathery skin.

She did both, sighing fitfully until her temple rested against the smooth curve of his armor. "They're still nice to watch."

"Yeah," Wrex murmured. "They are."


	2. Hide

"All hostiles... non-hostile."

"_Hah_." Adrenaline drove Wrex to be even louder than before, and his huff of a laugh echoed up through the ExoGeni tower, vaulting nearly as high as the ceiling and ringing around them.

Shepard watched as he ducked behind the cover Tali was hugging like it was some long lost friend. He boosted the quarian up around her waist and nearly dragged her out in the open, placing her indelicately right between them. "You've really gotta stop hiding when things start getting _fun_."

"My shields can only take so much punishment," Tali reminded him as she cradled her shotgun in her arms. "Unlike _you two_, I'm not a portable tank."

Laughing at that, Shepard shook her head. "Don't mind him." She glanced in the krogan's direction to see him waiting, anticipating what it was she had to say. She didn't disappoint. "There's a reason the krogan don't have two brains despite all of their other redundant organs. They don't use that one as much."

"That's not –"

Tali's quick attempt at tempering Shepard's comment with an edge of youthful diplomacy stopped short when she realized Wrex was laughing. He grabbed at the shoulder of her heavy armor and tugged her closer, turning the commander around in the direction they were originally heading. Before the geth got in their way.

Content that they wouldn't be attacked for a while, he rested his hand at her small of her back, beneath her assault rifle and above her shotgun.

"Wouldn't get anything done if I hid," she could hear him say up ahead, though she knew he was talking to Shepard and not among the party as a whole. "You'd kill 'em all before I could get a shot in."

* * *

**A/N:** Thank you everyone for the alerts and reviews and whatnot! I just wanted to say that these are so short for a reason. They're drabbles as opposed to chapters. Brief little snapshots from Flynn and Wrex's relationship. Most of them are going to be out or order, too, so... it's basically just fluff vomit because there is such a lack of femShep/Wrex in this fandom!


End file.
